What A Lovely Day it is Today
by Origin Blue
Summary: Written for the riddikulus challenge, read and reveiw plz. involves VERY strange happenings


A/N: Read first, ask questions later, you'll find that it melts your brain less. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, of Docter Who, or rose garden, or anything else for that matter, well... I do own things but that's beside the point, I'm not really gonna write fanfiction about my violin am I? Hmmm... you see.

* * *

What A Lovely Day it is Today.

"Ah, what a lovely day it is today, and today also happened to be the annual characters-from-harry-potter-meeting, which was just kicking off with the traditional kareoke." Said the misterious voice over/ narration that sounded uncannily like Padfootbabeinblack.

"Wow, they've really stretched the budget this year, a new kareoke machine!" Said Harry

"Well on with the story, it's plot (if it had one) Starts with one Remus Lupin (yay, three cheers for Remus) Singing the wonderful Creedance clearwater revival classic Bad moon rising... God, who writes this crap!" Said Padfootbabeinblack.

"I belive that would be you" Said Remus

"Damn, you're right, well, that's still the worst cliche I've ever heard."

" what can I say, I'm a ver cliched person." Said Remus

"That can soon be Remedied" Said Padfootbabeinblack, with an evil grin that was a total waste of a good evil grin seeing as she was just a voice-over and no one could see her.

Suddenly, Remus was wearing a lovely lemon-yellow gingham frock which suited his complexion perfectly.

"Nice getup you've got there Moony... very original" Said Sirius.

"Damn you Padfootbabeinblack." Muttered Remus, scowling.

"Have you quite finished your lover's quarrel with the authoress yet, SOME people want to use the kareoke machine." Said Draco.

"Ooooooo, lovers quarrel, I like the sound of that!" Said Padfootbabeinblack, changing Remus' clothing back to normal, just to be extra nice.

"Shut up you disembodied voice, he's mine!" Said Tonks

"I DO SO have a body, or how else could I do this...!" Said Padfootbabeinblack, who started to do a tap dance (which incidentally, no one could see) accompanied by Trevor the toad.

"You think that one'll impress Umbridge?" He asked.

"Certainly," said Padfootbabeinblack, "She's just your type"

Suddenly all other noise was drowned out by an awfull unearthly wail, which seemed to be coming from the new kareoke machine.

MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB, IT'S FLEECE AS WHITE AS SNOW

Draco had finally got hold of the microphone and everyone seemed to be dying around the stage, covering there ears and screaming for mercy.

"It can't be THAT bad... can it" Said Draco to himself.

"It bloody well can" Said Sirius "Here, let me show you how to do it."

He grabbed the microphone, and slow music started up in the background...

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my dearest bunny friends; Blackie, creamy, snowy,  
minnie, angel, speckle, chocolate, Kelly, Julie, Elvis, Nadia, Amy, Deborah, caroline,  
Bob, Fred, Freda, Gregory, Joe, Phillip, Angela, Ginger, Justin, Dan, Sinade, Ella,  
Annie, Anita, Diana, Maralyn, Michael, John, Herbert, Ethel, Jim, Lee, and of course, my dear departed purple ant friends, WELL I BEG YOU PARDON,  
I NEVER PROMISED YOU A ROSE GARDEN ALONG WITH THE...

Suddenly Doctor who burst through the doors.

"God what is that racket, who's dying?" He asked.

"Leave this to me," Said Harry "OH SIRIUUUUUSSSSS, is that a hair out of place?"

"What, where, why, who, when, how, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Said Sirius, who began to run in hysterical circles like he was on fire, then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Well that certainly worked, nice going, wanna use the TARDIS?" Said the Doctor.

"I WANNA TIME MACHINE TOO! NO FAIR! HARRY GETS ALL THE COOL STUFF! DIE POTTER, DIE,  
AVADA..." Said Voldemort

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" A scarecrow suddenly jumped in front of voldie,

"So that's why you left me straw-y" Said Snape, who left in a sulk

So far, the day had not gone too well, Snape had left, Draco had tortured everyone, Tonks Was searching for Padfootbabeinblack with a particularly sharp knife,Padfootbabeinblack was hiding from Tonks and Sirius wasn't in a fit state to talk.

"Hey everyone in the house, you look like you all need cheering up" Said James in a grass skirt.  
Suddenly Hawiian music started up and James began to dance a rather dogdey hula.

"NO, NO, NO, AND NO! That's not how you do it, HERE, I'LL SHOW YOU." Said Padfootbabeinblack who had come out of her hiding place behind the fridge.

"Errrrr, sorry for intruding, but, since when could you dance the hula?" Asked Remus.

"Crap, never thought of that one..." Said Padfootbabeinblack

Then they all went home for tea because padfootbabeinblack was bored.

* * *

A/N: There you go, review pleeeeeeez, I like reviews, yay, so happy... 


End file.
